


Fix It

by lyreann



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Butterfly Effect, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4927711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyreann/pseuds/lyreann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh终于露出一个笑容，“你落后了，”他说，“我已经修复一切了。”<br/>蝴蝶效应梗。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix It

1

Yancy发觉Raleigh有点不对劲。

 

首先是在半个月前那次放电视新闻时。又一次怪兽攻击，在西雅图。Yancy觉得这一切大概是不会停止了——直到他们全部死掉。怪兽攻击的频率已经如此之高，以至于它们仍然是新闻却不再让人们震惊。你满心恐惧，希望它们不再发生，而当它们被报道确实发生了，你却感到是期望化成了现实。

一组年轻的机甲猎人驾驶修复后的三代机甲勉力将怪兽击毙。电视上播出了十几秒现场的情况，颤动的大地，损毁的建筑，四处溃散的尖叫着的人群，这一切是Yancy也曾亲身经历过的。然后出现了机甲的画面，Yancy忘记了机甲的名字，但是有着耀眼红色心脏的蓝色机甲不知怎么的让他觉得非常美丽。而那两个“年轻的”机甲猎人——Yancy看着电视画面上一场恶斗后神情疲惫但还是微笑着接受采访的亚裔女孩子想，他们俩看起来还只是两个孩子。

Yancy花了一点时间才意识到Raleigh也站在旁边看着。Raleigh不知道什么时候从厨房出来了，围着那条他抱怨过很多次、Yancy嘲笑过很多次，但还是没有换掉的死蠢死蠢的粉色围裙。他直直地盯着电视上的画面，神情有点古怪。

“Raleigh？”Yancy试着叫他。

Raleigh哼了一声，那大概是下意识的回应。他的脸色有些发白，Yancy确定那不是自己的错觉。

“怎么了？有什么不对吗？”Yancy问道。

Raleigh沉默了几秒，突然那种直直的眼神消失了，他的眼珠四处转动着。“不，没什么。我很好。”但是Yancy太过熟悉他的弟弟。有什么地方不对，Raleigh不想告诉他。Yancy打算继续问的时候，厨房里突然传出尖利的噪音，把他们俩都吓了一跳。

“……汤。我给忘了。”Raleigh简短地说明，然后如梦初醒般转身大踏步走入厨房，仿佛在逃避Yancy探寻的目光似的。

 

那天吃晚饭的时候他们没有过多的交谈。这很古怪。诚然，Becket兄弟十分熟悉彼此，很多时候他们感到不需要什么语言交流就能体会彼此的心意，但通常晚餐时间是被谈话占据的——一系列琐碎的、没有意义的但是轻松愉快的家庭谈话。一般是Raleigh隔几分钟就提一个话头出来，叽里咕噜说几句又埋下头去；而Yancy则是一直听着，时不时应几句，以至于他总是早早吃完，手托着腮坐在桌边，用带着一点本人没有发现的宠溺的温和目光注视着Raleigh以类似小狗的动作扒完剩下的食物。

那是让Yancy真正感到心灵平静的时光，怪兽、灾难和末日都离他们很远，平淡而宁和的夜晚好像可以不加限制这么一直持续下去，特殊时期简单粗陋的晚餐也显得那么亲切可爱。

但是那天他们几乎没有交谈。Raleigh一直在埋头吃东西，而Yancy则止不住地去想先前Raleigh那古怪的表现。

他想不通电视报道里有什么值得Raleigh惊慌的东西，不过是又一次怪兽袭击——他知道他不应该这么轻描淡写，那毕竟是又一次怪兽袭击——但这并不是第一回他们看见怪兽袭击的新闻了，他们三年前甚至还亲身经历过一回。

Yancy放下叉子。

“不来点鱼吗？”

自从怪兽在旧金山海岸首次登陆，出海作业的危险指数蹭蹭蹭上升了十几个百分点，加上被怪兽蓝污染的海域扩大，对于普通民众来说，清洁的食用鱼成为了难得一见的珍贵食材。

Raleigh抬起头来对他弯起唇角笑了笑，伸手去拿盛鱼的盘子。

随着年岁增长，Raleigh Becket逐渐褪去年少时那种青涩纤弱的模样，长成一个英俊健壮的男人，但他的神情中还是时常流露出一些与他年少时一脉相承的稚气，有点儿让人联想到某种生性活泼而又被驯服得乖巧温顺的犬类。这种特质在他弯着唇角笑起来的时候特别明显。他的笑容中同时包含着成熟男人的性感与青涩少年的单纯，那是他独有的、让Yancy心中一动的笑容。

“怎样？”

兄弟俩总是分着准备食物，鱼是Yancy烧的。Raleigh看着他，故意说道：“不好吃。”

Yancy倒也不恼，只伸出手去不轻不重地在弟弟的脑袋上揉了一把。

“……你今天怎么了？”

Raleigh瞪大眼睛看着他：“什么怎么啦？”

他的脸上露出疑惑的表情，很自然，就和他小时候每次装傻时露出的表情一样自然。Yancy只是看着他不说话，Raleigh被他盯得浑身不舒服，就好像自己全身上下所有的小秘密都被看透了一样，终于年轻的Becket忍不住低下头去，说道：“没什么，我也说不清楚，只是……”他停顿了一秒，“没什么大事，真的，一切都很好。”他终于又抬起头来，迎着Yancy的目光。

有那么大概几秒钟，兄弟俩只是沉默地看着彼此。Raleigh清澈的蓝眼睛里流露出一种真挚的神情，好像在说，嘿，伙计，你得相信我。Yancy感到他第一次对于Raleigh脑袋里藏着什么念头感到如此不确定——Raleigh对他来说，原本像一本打开的书。

无数疑问在他心里环绕，但最终他还是放弃了地说道：“……好吧，好吧。有什么一定告诉我，小鬼。”

然后他们都没再说话，默默地吃完了剩下的食物。

 

但是一切并没有真的“都很好”，Yancy能感觉到，即使一切从表面上来看并没有什么奇怪之处。

他们的生活还是照常进行着。每天直接吵醒Raleigh和间接吵醒Yancy的闹钟，晨光中蜻蜓点水式的早安吻，每一次早晨包含着不动声色的担忧的道别，和每一次傍晚流露着发自心底的愉快的重逢，Raleigh围着粉色围裙在厨房里隔着一层雾气不甚清晰的身影，有时候也换成Yancy（没有围着围裙的），晚餐时间Raleigh又开始饶舌了，并且又抱怨起那条围裙。

“我觉得那条围裙真的应该换了，它太蠢了。”

“我觉得挺好，也没有其他人看到，何必麻烦呢。不喜欢不围不就好了，我就不围。”

“所以你不能像我一样完美地让油污和衣服保持距离——会被你嘲笑。”

“我笑得还少吗？”

有时候他们还会一起出去散个步，或者采购生活必需品。

Yancy想起来好像要到母亲的忌日了。“唔……”听到他提起母亲的忌日Raleigh回想了一下，“我想是的。”

属于母亲的墓碑已经长满荒草，Raleigh起初还想要清理一下，但是发觉有些力不从心。而且除了兄弟俩大概不会有谁来看望他们已经作古的母亲——他们已经失去父亲和妹妹Jazmine的消息很久。去年Jazmine不知怎么的弄到了他们的电话号码，兄妹间还通过一次话，Jazmine告诉他们父亲已经去世了，两兄弟并没有感到太大的悲痛，后来，Jazmine的消息渐渐也没有了。

于是最后他们还是留下母亲的墓碑环绕在萋萋芳草中。兄弟俩执着手为早早离去的母亲献上无声的怀念。Yancy忍不住想，如果母亲活着看到他们之间的关系成了现在这样，不知会是什么反应。

末日的切身感犹如一种催化剂，诱人疯狂，它让有的人放弃一切，让有的人追逐原本不会奢望的事物。起初未能察觉到弟弟相同心意且思虑更多的Yancy原本打算将一切埋藏在心里，给予Raleigh自己仅仅从作为一个兄长的角度出发的保护。但Raleigh，他就像一簇火焰。他好像知道Yancy在想什么似的，不屈不挠地烧掉一切边界、束缚和戒锢。也许我们明天就要死了，他说，何必还为琐碎的事情烦恼逃避呢——

无论如何，他们最终都会死。几年以前兄弟俩也有过成为驾驶机甲的英雄的幻想，但事实是，他们还是成为了普通人，淹没在无数无力抗击风暴的民众之中——但是，Yancy觉得，混乱年代他们这样两个人平淡而安稳（至少目前是）的生活，已经是不能奢望更多的幸福。

 

而现在，在Yancy不注意的时候，Raleigh会双眼放空的发呆，被Yancy看到后又露出补救一般的微笑。“对了我在想你出去的时候丢一下垃圾吧……”他会说诸如此类的话，然后Yancy不得不提醒他，十分钟之前他已经自己出去把垃圾倒掉了。

Raleigh的笑容还是以前一样甜软，但是那之中隐藏着什么东西，就好像他们普通但也清甜的生活已经从未知的地方发生了细小的不可逆的裂痕，那裂痕将要逐渐扩大，直到一切如同脆弱的玻璃城堡一般碎裂。Yancy几乎无法忍受这种感觉了。Raleigh的神情中有着极力掩藏的几不可察的脆弱和恐慌，而他拒绝向Yancy求助。

 

2

Yancy退出了自己的手指，在Raleigh的入口处浅浅画着圈，这让年轻的Becket又发出了一声急促的鼻音。“Yancy……”他的呼唤里压抑着难以再忍耐的情欲，带着如同自愿献祭的狂热。Yancy下腹一紧几乎就要狠狠冲撞进去。但是他忍住了。

他俯下身子将嘴唇贴上Raleigh的，在交换彼此呼吸的甜腻空间里他将字句送入自己兄弟的口腔，“告诉我发生了什么，告诉我。”

浅尝辄止的触碰让Raleigh感到不耐，他挺起身子去追逐哥哥的双唇，又被Yancy压了回去。“Raleigh。”他的语气并不强硬，但却让你感到不容置喙的权威，而那平静的声音中竟还带着一丝引诱和性感的意味，仿佛恶魔在你耳边低语：照我说的去做……“告诉我。”

Yancy的手掌覆上身下年轻精壮的身躯，带着薄茧的手指轻柔地摩挲着锁骨，再下移到胸脯，乳尖，他的力道是那样精巧，让Raleigh忍不住轻微地颤抖了一下。他伸手想要握住自己的性器，但手却被Yancy拉住并向上固定在了头顶。

“不许自己动作，小鬼。”

Raleigh感到自己的哥哥此时犹如恶魔化身，Yancy的逗弄和迟迟不能解决的情欲让他倍感焦灼，忍不住呜咽了一声。Yancy又低下头吻了吻自家弟弟的额角，扶住自己粗大灼热的硬挺，一点点缓缓推入Raleigh体内。

Raleigh感到内壁被慢慢撑开，又带着渴求迅速贴合上去。那是精准掌握过的恰到好处的节奏，温柔得令他能体会到每一寸内壁遭受侵略而沦陷时带来的快感，像一阵细微的电流扩散到全身，不甚剧烈却足以让他全身酥麻手脚酸软，同时又缓慢得让他因为距天堂一步之遥却不能及而备受折磨。

“Raleigh，告诉我你到底怎么了……”

年轻的Becket仰起头看着自己的兄长，迷离的双眼中覆着一层水汽，理智徘徊在思维边缘，除了Yancy的名字什么话都说不出，只有狠命摇着脑袋。他连声音都开始嘶哑，喊Yancy的名字带着一点求饶的意味。Yancy却甚至完全停止了动作，他填满了Raleigh却留给他更大的空虚。

Raleigh开始焦躁地扭动身子，Yancy抓住他的腰不让他有进一步动作，然后又退了出去，他还没来得及抗议，Yancy又一下子狠狠撞了进来，这一下又快又深，Raleigh闷哼一声，失去力气几乎软瘫在床上。

而在这短暂迅速的刺激之后，Yancy又停止了动作。Raleigh几乎能感觉到后穴柔软的内壁颤动着绞住Yancy留在自己体内的巨物。停留在被填满的状态简直让人焦灼得要疯掉。落在床单上酸麻的手指用力绞住了床单。他全身每一个细胞都在渴求都在呼喊，拜托拜托拜托Yancy……他张了张口，硬生生吞下就要缴械投降的话语，但勉力维系他最后一点控制力的理智犹如已绷到极致的弦，再多一根稻草的重量就能压垮思维的骆驼。他拼命眨着双眼，用力喘息，手指骨节发白。

Yancy安抚似的吻上Raleigh的双唇。只要你告诉我，他低语着，都会好的，一切都会好的，只要你告诉我，那些语句在唇舌的交缠中失去了最初的音节，Raleigh发出了类似“呜呜”的声音。他干脆闭上眼睛，伸出手揽住了哥哥的脖颈。他口齿不清地胡乱喊着Yancy的名字，好像这样反而能帮助自己抵抗他，这个正在攻城略地的人似的。Yancy看到泪水从Raleigh眼角渗出，淌下脸颊。

他微微怔了一下，转而去温柔地吻上那些泪水淌过的地方，一面挺起腰身开始抽插。

 

Raleigh凑过去吻了一下他的嘴唇，与其说是亲更像是很轻很轻地啄在他的唇上，像极了某种小动物，然后又是一下。他捧着Yancy的脸，好像在对待一件易碎的珍宝。Yancy伸手揉乱了他的头发。“别那样看着我。”Yancy说，那犬类似的眼神让他没来由的感到心疼，“我哪儿也不会去，就在这里。”

Raleigh把头靠在他的颈窝处。他呼出的气息喷在Yancy，痒痒的，暖暖的，Yancy手指划着圈骚着Raleigh的头发，考虑着是不是应该再来一发。

“别问了。”趴在怀里的小狗声音闷闷地说。

Yancy停下了手指的动作。Raleigh抬起头看着他，“你想知道的事，别问了，一切都不会改变的，”他舔了舔有点干涩的嘴唇，“我保证。”

他的目光里有一点儿你在频临边缘的人眼中才能看到的绝望和不顾一切，那是来源于过于用力想要抓住什么东西的愿望，对于他们现在平静的生活来说有点格格不入。但是Yancy这次选择相信他。也许是因为他们生活在这样一个特殊的时候吧，Yancy想。也许早上分别，就会因为遭受另一波怪兽攻击而再也无缘相见。他们曾经一起经历过一次，在三年前的安克雷奇，他们几乎失去了当时拥有的一切，但是他们一起活下来了，而且从那一天起，他们真正拥有彼此。

也许他又想起了那些分隔生死的片刻，愈发频繁的怪兽袭击让他产生了恐慌。

如果是那样的话，Yancy想，他会让一切变好的，没有关系，他停留在Raleigh脑袋上的手向下移揽住了他的脖子，“我会修复一切的。”他轻声说。Raleigh终于露出一个笑容，“你落后了，”他说，“我已经修复一切了。”

Yancy低下头吻住了怀里的兄弟，不是Raleigh那样浅浅的触碰，这是一个深入的吻，在舌唇甜蜜的交缠中融化一切，分开的时候Raleigh止不住地喘着气。

“再来一次？”

 

Yancy没有发现他话语中的古怪之处。一切本应如此。他好不容易终于找到了修复这一切的方法，他不能动摇，他不能承受再失去一切。

没错，他只是有点小小的动摇了。但是Yancy的存在会提醒他，什么才是最重要的。

电视画面上出现女主播神情复杂的面孔。西海岸线上又一次袭击，有记录以来最大的四级怪兽穿越虫洞，PPDC动用了两架机甲才合力将其击毙，而其中一架机甲受损严重，目前尚不知道能不能继续投入使用，两名驾驶员……

突如其来的白噪音充斥了周围的空气，他觉得电视播报里的声音越来越小越来越模糊，然而屏幕上的画面和文字还是清晰地留在他的视网膜里，跳动着，扭曲着，纠缠着。有那么一会儿，他不知道有多长，几秒钟，或者几分钟，他不清楚自己在做什么。意识恢复的时候他被Yancy抱在怀里，他听到有人在嘶吼，他感到喉咙很干很痛，然后他才意识到一直是自己在叫。他紧紧攥着Yancy的胳膊，不管这样会不会让他感到疼痛。电视播报已经转向下一条新闻，但在他意识到一切之前听到的那句话一直在他脑海里，那些词句固执地停留在脑海里，无论如何都消磨不掉。

两名驾驶员全部丧生。

 

3

“我不知道该如何让你相信我，”他绞着双手，笑容有一些自嘲的意味，“这听起来很疯狂。”

“慢慢来，看看我能不能接受。反正——时间多的是。”

他们俩背靠着沙发坐在客厅的地上，旁边摆着啤酒瓶和放着吃剩的三明治的盘子。Raleigh突然觉得周围很安静，不知道现在是几点了，他的脑袋涨得发酸，充斥着没有意义而又毫无关联的念头。他揉了揉太阳穴，开口说道——

“你记不记得我们小时候养过一条柴犬？”

“是的——？”

“有一次它差点被一辆车撞到——”

“——如果不是你及时冲过去抱住它的话，我还记得。”Yancy眼中露出“这和你要告诉我的有什么关系吗”的疑问。

Raleigh偏过头移开和兄长对视的眼神，他深吸一口气，“其实——我能来得及救下它是因为我预先知道会发生什么，Royce真的被撞死过一次，在曾经发生过的另一段时空里。”

 

Raleigh花了一些时间来讲述。回到过去是很不舒服的体验，他说，就好像有人把你的五脏六腑全都挤到一块儿去，痛得让你窒息，还有眩晕，可能会感到恶心反胃——

“你说的就好像是晕车、晕船、晕飞机似的。”

Raleigh给了他一个“拜托”的表情。

不，并不是随心所欲的回到你想回到的时候，你得有相关的记录——日记，录影带，照片，任何东西都可以，只要是某种形式的记录。

“我有，呃——日记。”他有点不好意思地承认。

“经典风格。”

尽管说着玩笑话，Yancy花了几秒来认真消化Raleigh所叙述的一切。

“你是说，”他慢吞吞地说，“你改变了过去。”

Raleigh以几乎难以察觉的小幅度点了点头，“差不多可以这么总结吧。”

 

“你现在是不是在想，应该把我送进精神病院了？”Raleigh递给Yancy一杯水，对上兄长的眼神后他坚决地摇了摇头，“要是喝醉了你就更不相信我了。我从没和别人说过，如果不是发生在我自己身上的话我也觉得太过荒谬。你能相信我吗？”

“我可舍不得。”Yancy回答他的第一个问题。

“我准备了一点小小的证明。”Raleigh重新在他身边坐下来，他蜷起双腿，抱住自己的膝盖，然后转过头来看着哥哥，微笑着。

他开始絮絮叨叨地叙述，关于Yancy的各种各样的事，他们都还是年幼的小孩子的时候他也曾经因为比自己小的弟弟夺去更多关注而内心不平衡，故意把Raleigh惹哭过；而后来中学的时候他却因为某个家伙和他发生摩擦时拿Raleigh来嘲笑把对方狠狠揍了一顿，回家之后他对打架的导火索撒了谎；他的初恋女孩叫Margit，他在慕尼黑遇见她，当时已经显露出青年的特征的他把还只能算作孩子的Raleigh一个人丢在冷饮店里喝果汁，自己跑出去和女孩儿说话，那天晚上他吻了她……各种各样的事。那都是极私密的记忆，有些则同时很古老，以至于在Raleigh叙述之后Yancy才想起来确实发生过这么一回事。亲密如Raleigh，似乎也没有理由知道得这么清楚。有些记忆从Raleigh嘴里说出来让Yancy有种后背发毛的感觉。

Raleigh被哥哥那张总是惯常淡定的脸上显露出的颇具喜感的震惊神情逗乐了。

“在另一个时空，我们通感了，我从你的记忆里看到的。”

 

“我们通感了？”

他不需要Raleigh来告诉他就能推测出发生了什么，但他还是问道，“关于我们，你改变了什么？”

Raleigh的唇角保持着弯曲的弧度，但是笑意从他眼睛里消失了。

“我们还年轻的时候曾经想要报名猎人学院成为一对机甲猎人。”

“我们——后来放弃了。”

“对，”Raleigh的蓝眼睛里透出一股古怪的神情，“但是另外的版本是我们成功了，我们驾驶的是危险流浪者……你大概不知道我指的是哪一架，就是驾驶员全部死亡的那一架，它现在不叫危险流浪者，当然了，因为这个名字是我起的。”

Yancy想起那美丽耀眼的红色心脏，还有蓝色的外壳。

“有那么几次我们很成功，非常非常成功，你想象不到我们多擅长打怪兽。”

他笑了笑，因为在兄长面前自夸（即便夸耀的内容也包含他的兄长）而难得的有点不好意思，这让他的笑容又呈现出那种乖顺犬类的味道，并且让人同时想到青年和少年。

“但是后来，你……”

Raleigh的手指划过空气，他没能说完这个句子。

Yancy短暂地沉默了一下，决定先捡起另一个看起来有点儿无关紧要的话题。“我们通过了所有的测试？”

他的笑容有点心不在焉的模样，但Raleigh知道他并没有他看起来的那样不在意。

“没错……有人说我们第一轮就会被刷掉，我就对你说，‘嘿，我们就去玩玩吧’，结果一不小心就通过了全部测试，成绩还很优异——”Yancy的眉毛挑了起来，“——没错，优异，我知道这很奇怪。”

“是因为我们有极佳的默契，我们的通感无人能比，所以我们赞爆了。”

其实也不是，他听说有一对俄罗斯夫妻的同步率是所有驾驶员里最高的。

“一点也不惊讶。”Yancy想象了一下如果是他和Raleigh一起站在驾驶舱里，操纵机甲痛扁怪兽的场景。这是一个他已经抛弃了很久的想象。他还模模糊糊记得那个夜晚他们（多多少少连自己也感到有些意外的）通过了第一轮测试，于是开心地跑去酒吧找乐子。回来的路上Raleigh的表情突然就不对了，他说，我想退出了，Yancy，你还要继续吗？

Yancy以为Raleigh是喝多了在说胡话，他自己当时也已经有点晕晕乎乎的，没有多想就说道，你不去，我一个人哪儿去找搭档。

他没想到Raleigh是认真的。测试中和他们同组的人都表示不解，哪怕只见过Becket兄弟一面的人都会认为他们的同步率一定非常出色，而且说真的，Raleigh从来不是胆怯懦弱的人。他就像一头小狮子，肆无忌惮，只有Yancy管着才有所收敛。可是当他说他想退出的时候，他是认真的。他不愿意多谈为什么。

 

“总不能说，我是因为怕失去你，这么娘炮的理由吧。”

“我是怎么……”Yancy挑了挑眉，要把这个句子说完实在有些诡异。

苍白的笑意又回到Raleigh的脸上。

“你想问哪一次？”他开玩笑似的说。

有好几次？Yancy硬生生吞下这个问句。

Raleigh之前肯定也做过类似的事情，改变过去什么的。我已经修复一切了，现在他想起来他曾经这么说过。如果Raleigh说的是真的，彻彻底底切断他们和PPDC的联系这么极端的方式肯定不是他的首选。

他笑得很勉强，Yancy抚上他的唇角。他忍不住想，是要经历过什么，才能让他的小狮子、他的火焰，如同躲避噩梦一样躲避昔日雄心勃勃的幻想，甘心和他两个人做一辈子普通人就好。

 

4

“……所以，就像现在这样。我们俩，Yancy Becket和Raleigh Becket，不是战斗英雄，不是摇滚明星，死了也没人在意的无名小卒，和任何人一样，普通人。”

“……它起作用了。”

“什么？”

“它起作用了，不是吗？”Yancy偏过头，两双相似的眼睛注视着彼此。Yancy猜测现在早已过零点，他们只开了一盏灯，他看到Raleigh的蓝眼睛里映着有些幽暗然而颜色十分温暖的灯光，他的蓝眼睛看起来那么清澈，那么明亮。

“我现在在这里，我们两个，像这样——”他摊开双手，“这就说明你做的一切起作用了，不是吗？”

“我想——是的。”Raleigh弯了弯唇角，眼神飘向别处。

有好一会儿，他们就这样沉默地坐着，谁都没说话。

一切大概还是可以继续这样下去，即便他们现在终于得到了的淡然幸福的生活真的出现裂痕，那裂痕也将随着时间消逝而消失不见。只要他们什么都不说，什么都不改变，让一切继续保持下去。

“……所以是为什么呢？”

但他终于还是问道。

Raleigh换了一下两条腿保持的姿势，抬起手搓了搓自己的脸，又揉乱了自己的头发，他长长地呼出一口气，那听起来像是一声痛苦的叹息。

“问题在于……我不仅是改变你和我的生活。这就像蝴蝶效应，牵连的范围远远超出你所能意识到的一切。我记得的之前我所在的那个世界，有很多地方和现在不一样。”

“我们不再牵涉战斗，你没有死，但是总有人要去驾驶流浪者，有人代替我们完成它。”

没发出来的音节死死抵在他的上下齿之间，总有人，要去死。

 

“愧疚感？” 

“不，不太像——有一点但不完全是。这更像是——哦天哪，我也说不清楚。”

他拼命揉着自己的眼角，他觉得他都要把那里搓红了。Yancy抓住了他的手指阻止他进一步虐待自己的眼睛。

“我猜想我大概能够明白。”

Raleigh抬起半边脸斜睨着他，“哦，你能吗？”

他相信他能的。毕竟，那是Yancy。

 

Yancy抓着他的手，然后他们又沉默了好一会儿。

“嘿，你有没有这样很蠢？一开始是我做出了那个近乎逃避的选择，而现在我又因为我的选择起作用了而觉得痛苦得要死掉。”

他真的觉得痛苦得要死掉了，每一回他读到怪兽出现的新闻，看见机甲战斗的画面，听到那些报废的机甲和死去的驾驶员的名字。它们提醒着他他所做的选择，他没完成的事，本应由他面对却被他逃避了的战斗。它们就像幽灵日夜纠缠他不休。

“很符合你的风格。我一直觉得你是英雄主义那类的。”

“你知道我讨厌人群。”

“但是你情愿为他们去死。”

但最后结果是，死掉的不是我。

Raleigh抱住自己的头。

“我该怎么做，Yancy？我不想再次……”

“你知道应该怎么做，从一开始就是。”

Raleigh抱住身子蜷缩起来，看起来像一只可怜的小狗。Yancy掰开他环住自己的胳膊，将他从憋死自己的倾向里解救出来。然后年长的Becket用自己的臂弯环住了年轻的兄弟，他们的头靠在一起，就像年少时每年夏天一起露营的夜晚，像大地颤动他们周围的一切都在分崩离析改变命运的那一天，像此前很多个无事的日日夜夜，他们所做的那样。在他们之间什么都没有，如此亲密。

“听着，小鬼……”他温柔地说，“我很抱歉，让你一遍遍经历痛苦，而我什么都不知道，什么都不能改变。”

“我为你感到骄傲……真心的。听我说，我们都清楚自己应该做的是什么。这不是关于我的生死的。你是一个战斗者，我为你骄傲。

“让我们承受命运带给我们的，但别让我们为自己的选择而后悔吧。”

Raleigh伸出胳膊反抱住他，他移了移脑袋的位置靠在哥哥的肩膀处，Yancy觉得那里的衣服好像有点儿湿。

“我原本打算死都不告诉你的。”

“嗯哼。”

“我爱你。”亲身践行了命运不可抗的悲剧的青年小声说。

“我也爱你。”

他轻轻拍着怀里如同一个孩子一样蜷缩起来的青年的背。他已经能看到，在另一个他也许无法亲眼见证了的时空里，他的挚爱血亲将成为怎样一个他会由衷为之自豪的男人。

 

5

一遍又一遍，最后他还是要选择失去他，再一次的。

其实他知道Yancy最后想说什么。毕竟他们可是通感了，有时候你甚至都分不清一个念头是来源你自己还是你的搭档，不需要说出来，他就已经知道了。不是听见，不是被告知，他就是知道，从一开始。

一如他清清楚楚地知道自己应该做什么，从一开始。

他还是觉得痛苦得要死，他从来就找不到修复一切的方法。他做的每个选择最后的结果都将他留在无尽痛苦的地狱里。但是他将承受这一切，命运施加在他们兄弟俩身上的一切，他的每个选择带来的永恒的后果，他将心怀痛苦地承受下去，但不为他作出的决定而后悔。

 

=FIN=

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇其实算是我的黑历史_(:зゝ∠)_写的时候正好处于卡文卡得惨绝人寰的时候（现在也是（。很多地方现在读起来我都不满意，还有中间那半块肉……现在想起来真是特别雷这个剧情orz而且这是我第一次挑战R级以上的东西，so……  
> 我觉得这是我写过的，梗最美然而写出来却也变得最雷的一篇_(:зゝ∠)_想了很久要不要放上来，但一来屯文就屯完整吧以后万一找不到了说不定我自己还心塞；二来即便是黑历史，这个梗本身我自己也还是非常非常喜欢。最后Raleigh为什么选择再一次改变过去的原因写得不是很清楚可能不太好理解，别人代替他们去死的愧疚感也是有的，但主要原因还是，Raleigh本身是一个战斗者，即使Yancy的死亡令他痛苦万分，令他有片刻的逃避，最后他还是会选择回去战斗。  
> 这篇里的Raleigh可能显得比较软弱。不过我想如果一遍一遍失去重要的人的话难免会变得脆弱和疯狂吧。  
> 从时间上来说这个故事的设定是在电影之前，也就是文里的情节发生之后Raleigh再次改变兄弟俩的人生轨迹，然后是电影里的时间线。  
> 当然也是我个人对于Raleigh的解读，欢迎交流。我真是太喜欢Raleigh了……（捧大脸


End file.
